


A Fresh New Start

by AngeloRno



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Assassination Attempt(s), Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Betrayal, Distrust, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Forgive Me, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kings & Queens, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Possible Character Death, Princes & Princesses, Realization, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeloRno/pseuds/AngeloRno
Summary: The end of one life and the beginning of another how will Marshall cope with his biggest secret coming into the light how will the rest of his team react to this shocking revelation will Marshall keep his sanity through everything that has and will happen. Only time will tell.





	A Fresh New Start

**Author's Note:**

> My first story, originally posted on fanfiction.Net but this site ( which I am new to) wouldn't let me import so, meh.

It was midday in Adventure Bay, all its townspeople were readying for the night and the special group of pups were also getting ready for the night, one in particular.  
“Sleeping bag, check; Mr. Snuggles, check,” Marshall said, in his pup house, as he got everything he needed to go camping with the rest of the group.  
Marshall walked out of his pup house and past the others, he stopped when he got a perfect view of Zuma bending over looking for his sleeping bag, Marshall quickly moved along and cursed himself for staring. He tried to play it cool and calm himself down as he walked alone to the campsite. He looked to the sky, the moon was fully out and the stars were brighter and bigger than he remembered as he continued to walk. He started to think to himself, Fuck, I'm getting careless; if I’m not careful the others will find out, he shook his head.

He continued on his walk and wonder what would they do if they found out about him the real him, maybe they would accept him and love him for who he is that's the one marshall was hoping for. As the campsite came into view and the others were already talking and eating marshmallows Ryder was the first to see him “ hey marshall what took you so long” the teen said with a goofy smile that would even rival Marshall’s “Oh, I was just getting my sleeping bag and Mr, snuggles.” he looked down blushing at the reference of his stuffed bear he still sleeps with even through years of growing he kept it close. Everyone laughed,  
“Jezz Mar, you still sleep with that thing” Marshall's first crush Chase said as he moved closer to Skye his new mate. Marshall looked over at the two and felt hurt, seeing the two, Skye cuddling with Chase. Marshall had so affectionately wished that could be him, but Marshall knew chase didn't swing that way and he never would he also figured out chase has a very nice case of homophobia which scared marshall. “Yeah, Mr. snuggles is my buddy and somewhat of a close friend,” Marshall said, putting down his sleeping bag in between Rubble and Zuma.

The talking and eating of marshmallows, it went on for hours. Until Ryder reached for another marshmallow but found nothing but an empty bag “Hey, we're all out of marshmallows. I'm going to go back to the lookout to get some more.” He erected up and walked down the path leading to the lookout. Everyone watched him until he disappeared then resumed talking nervously all except Chase. 

Flash Back

Zuma got to the campsite before Marshall or Ryder, “Hey guys, I have been thinking that something is up with Marshall.” Zuma spoke without his lisp. Everyone looked at him “How so?” Rubble, the youngest of the group asked in his high-pitched voice.  
“Well, I was looking for my sleeping bag, and I went to bend over; I heard someone stop behind me. When I got up, I looked behind me and saw Marshall moving away wather quickly.” Zuma was, chase growled a little  
“I know Marshal pretty well, I could always tell he liked men all along but…, I just never thought he was… a fag...” Chase said; all slowly, putting the pieces together. There were looks of disgust and anger and confusion among their faces.  
“What are we going to do about it?” Skye asked with bitterness and disgust in her tone as the others asked the same question.  
“It might be best if I talk to him when Ryder leaves to go get something or use the bathroom, I’ll--I’ll go have a talk with Marshall. Just me and him, I just need to find out if my accusations are correct; if my best friend is gay.”Chase stretched out a sadistic grin, from ear to ear. No one has ever seen this side before; until now.  
“Dude, don’t do anything drastic, alright? he is your best friend, but I don’t trust you, Chase...” Zuma said with a bit of fear. Everyone looked at chase then back to Zuma then back to chase once more  
“Don’t worry about what I’m going to do, ”Chase said, “He is my best friend. I wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize that. What’s the big deal if he is gay anyway?” he said as he laid back down and waited for Marshall. 

End of Flashback

“Hey Mar, can we go for a walk just the two of us,” Chase asked with an innocent smile. Marshall politely agreed, and then they began their walk to the hills. It was quiet. It was quiet for a while. They got to a good place. It was a tiring walk, but the walk... the walk was worth it.  
The moon was even larger where Marshall was standing, and the light from it gave the waves below a light bluish look to it. “ So Chase why did you bring me out here? Is there something up?” Marshall asked with a smile until he really looked at chase, his eyes were closed and his head was pointed to the midnight sky and what words fell out of Chase soft lips said, it made marshall’s whole smile disappear.  
“Marshall, tell me the truth... Do you like boys?” Chase opened his eyes to Marshall backing up slowly  
“N-n-no, of course not,” he said, “Wh--why would you ever think that?” chase started to approach him slowly.  
“So, you are not only are you a fucking faggot but a liar too,” Chase said baring his fangs and giving a predatory growl, one that made marshall want to piss himself  
“Zuma told the whole group how he caught you staring at him, at his ass. You tried to run away before he saw you, and well, that didn’t work. And, you don't think I didn't catch you looking at me when I was stretching, or eating, or hanging out with Skye? Oh but I did.” Chase was beginning to circle Marshall; like a true predator to his prey.  
“Chase you got it all wrong--” Marshall didn't have time to do anything before a strong tackle knocked him down.  
“You’re a fucking dick-sucking fag,” Chase was towering over Marshall. Nothing but hatred filling his eyes, for his 'so called' Best Friend, “Marshall, you are a worthless piece of unholy shit! I don’t care what the team thinks, or how anyone else feels about you, but I think it would be best if you left.”  
“W--What?! Chase, so what if I like men?”  
“Marshall… Tell me… have you ever thought about me?” Marshal sunk into the ground, “Have you?” Chase growled.  
“I--I… may have…”  
“Just as I thought… Tell me, what have you thought about me? Have you ever thought  
about me in that way?” Marshall tried his hardest to hold back his tears, but to no avail did he achieve it, “Marshall, tell me. Did you ever think about me and you sinning together, out of love?””  
“II… Chase… Please…. stop, leave me alone….” Marshall tried his hardest to stand up and walk away from everything, but he was too weak… getting knocked down by life, losing his best friend.  
“So have you ever thought of me like this?” Chase had pinned Marshall, “Did you want something like this to ever happen to you?” Chase had ran his tongue behind Marshall’s ear and gently bit it at the tip.  
“Chase?! What are you doing!?” Marshall was in a panic, but he couldn’t move; he was stuck in a paralysis.  
“I’m just helping your faggot dreams come true…,” Chase starts to kiss on Marshall’s neck, leaving little marks, “Then, maybe… maybe you will stop being a faggot and be straight and get a girl, like Everest.” Marshall didn’t know what to do, he was so happy that his best friend had acknowledged him, him in this way, but Chase scared him; he didn’t want this, he wanted Chase for himself, a long time ago. He didn’t want Chase to take him, not like this, not ever now.  
“Chase..!?”  
“Shhh… your neck actually tastes pretty good.” He said as he kept kissing on the Dalmatian. Then Marshall felt something push up against him, hard and long, and he snapped. Marshall had pushed Chase and sunk his teeth into his neck. Marshall could taste the blood in his mouth and it disgusted him. With a thud, Marshall was on his back now.  
“OW! That actually hurts, Marshall! All I’m trying to do is just help you out!”  
“This is not help Chase! Just leave me alone!”  
“I see, I just need to help get the devil out of you, because you don’t want to.” Chase had gotten back on top of Marshall. Marshall started to fidget and hit Chase with his paws,  
“Chase!” Marshall had tried to sink his teeth back into his best friend’s neck, but was reversed as chase sunk his, keeping him docile and still, “AHHH! CHASE!” Marshall started to cry. He felt Chase push up against him again, and Marshall struggle his hardest, but Chase only pinned him down even harder, even resorting to beating on the dalmatian’s body into submission. But Marshall still struggled, and saw an opening and took his chances. Chase fell down and jumped right back up on his feet.  
“Marshall! Why won’t you let me help you!?”  
“Help!? This isn’t help! Chase… you are trying to rape me! For what, so I can be straight! Chase, you’re gayer than I am!” Marshall had realized what he had said and could see in Chase’s face.  
“I’m not a faggot like you!” Chase had let his fury build beyond the breaking point stepping back his right eye twitching slightly, he charged.  
“AHHH!” Marshall was on the edge of a cliff, holding on what little life he could look down at the crashing waves below.  
“Chase! Please! Help me!” Chase walked over to threadless dalmatian.  
“Will.. you let me help you? Will you let me help you be straight again, will you let me bring you back to the light?”  
“Chase!? What are you talking about!? Just help me up! Please!” more tears fell from his face into the empty dark blue water below.  
“I guess you don’t want my help…” Chase had slowly pushed both paws off, and let him fall. SPLASH! Chase nodded his head and walked back to the campsite shaken up about the events that unfolded, but pressed on, even after losing his best friend to a supposed watery grave.  
Marshall felt ice cold fluids burn his lungs, he panicked and started to tread water even through the pain his body gave off he pushed on. He was getting pulled further out upstream heading up to the sea. He was holding on for what little life he could. Then, he saw a large piece of driftwood floating in the currents. He quickly swam to it and held onto tightly and looked at adventure bay, watching it fade into the night, knowing that he could never go back and he might die out in the middle of the ocean cold and alone, he laid his head down on the damp driftwood and cried. He had no idea where he was going, but he continued to cry, only having himself and the driftwood. He gently laid his head on the still damp driftwood, sobbing and slowly fell asleep getting carried off by the currents farther into the deep blue. 

As he floated through the vastness of the ocean there was a rather loud “thump” that woke him up. He tiredly looked up to see he was capsized by a ship, a big ship “ Help me please!!” he cried out with his weak voice. Luckily a crew member saw him and called “ Pup overboard!” Marshall smiled and tears he didn't know he still had were streaming down his face dripping to the wood he was clinging onto. The men got him on deck and looked at him, there were bruises, bite marks, and dried up blood all over him the crewmen parted there circle when one large canine was heading there way, they snapped to attention and saluted the large wolf as he looked down at the sleeping and injured dalmatian “Move him to my room and contact the ship's doctor to meet me there. set course to Adventure Ba--” The wolf didn't finish the last word when he heard a little weak and pain filled, "please don’t take me back don’t make me go back to him please” Marshall said before he passed out again and the crewmen looked at there superior “ change of plans set course for Dona bay and inform Angelo that I will be bringing back someone and have a room ready when we arrive” the wolf said before putting Marshall on his back and walking off to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudo, leave a nice comment, bookmark it for future updates, tell me if you like the story, tell me if you dislike it  
> constructive criticism is appreciated :3


End file.
